


Cafuné

by moonlitjww (sanshinx)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanshinx/pseuds/moonlitjww
Summary: cafunénoun, Portugueserunning your fingers through the hair of someone you loveor: Wonwoo loves Mingyu, Mingyu loves Wonwoo
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Cafuné

Wonwoo wakes up to the sound of soft pitter-patter of rain against the bedroom window. The thin, grey curtains are closed, but a sheen of light projects itself over the room. A couple of books are scattered over the desk across the bed and last night’s clothes are strewn over the floor.

His head rests on his fiancé’s chest, which slowly moves according to his breathing. Skin to skin, feeling the warmth Mingyu’s body naturally radiates and only the comforter wrapped around their bodies, Wonwoo feels at ease. A lazy sunday morning with light summer rain, in the arms of his love, is everything Wonwoo needs for his 30th birthday.

He gently gets out of Mingyu’s embrace and sits up at his side of the bed, knowing the other’s not gonna wake up, and takes his chance to admire the sleeping man next to him. He reaches his hand for Mingyu’s light brown, overgrown hair and slowly begins to run his fingers through the smooth expanse, back and forth, basking in the softness and richness of it.

They’ve been together for almost 8 years now, but Wonwoo still remembers vividly the day they met. He was late for a morning class, not really paying attention to his surroundings, when they collided with each other in the university hallway. Mingyu, the sweet soul he has always been, apologized about fifty times before getting Wonwoo’s number for a “Compensation coffee for bumping into you”. They went the next day, the coffee wasn’t good at all, but the company made it worth it. 

Now their busy days make it hard for a moment of peace and quiet to happen often, so Wonwoo cherishes it with all his might. He takes a moment and lets his gaze go over Mingyu’s beautiful features. His eyes are closed, his dark lashes lightly fan over his cheeks, a beautiful contrast against the golden skin. There are tiny creases around his eyes, that are coming with age. Wonwoo brushes the tips of his fingers gently against the skin, he adores them, and has some around his own eyes too. For him it accurately represents the life they’ve been living, years of happiness on top of anything else.

Wonwoo moves his fingers down, close to Mingyu’s mouth. His lips form a pout when he sleeps, exactly like the one he does involuntarily when Wonwoo is too busy to give him proper attention. Wonwoo lets out a breathy chuckle, thinking about all the times he’s kissed the pouts away, and the beautiful, bright smile that follows soon after.

His fingers return to Mingyu’s hair, and stay there for a couple of minutes, until his fiancé starts to stir awake. A smile appears on Mingyu’s lips before he even opens his eyes. He rolls to the side and intertwines his hand with Wonwoo’s. He finally opens his eyes, and Wonwoo feels himself falling even more in love, his chest filling with warmth and adoration.

Mingyu looks at him with a fond look and mumbles sleepily “Happy birthday, m’ love”.

“Thank you, Gyu” Wonwoo leans down, his arms encasing Mingyu’s head and, once again, plays with his hair. Mingyu closes the space between their lips so gently, his hands moving to hold Wonwoo’s hips. The kiss is slow, but passionate. Wonwoo likes to think Mingyu has the ability of turning him useless when he kisses him like this.

The rest of the morning passes between more kisses and tangled sheets, ends up with sweaty, but sated, bodies. They take a shower together, Mingyu washes Wonwoo’s hair for him and once they’re out of the shower they dress comfortably, Wonwoo in Mingyu’s old sweater and loose pants and Mingyu only puts on a pair of sweatpants, though as soon as he gets to the kitchen, he puts on his apron as well.

Wonwoo has always liked to watch Mingyu cook, he puts so much care into every step, and he makes it all look so effortless. Wonwoo knows that’s not true, having attempted to cook some of Mingyu’s recipes himself, always ending up with slightly burnt or weird tasting food.

Mingyu has his back turned to Wonwoo, stirring his concoction on the pan. His broad shoulders and back muscles moving constantly. Mingyu only got more attractive with age.

Wonwoo hugs Mingyu from behind, hooking his chin to Mingyu’s left shoulder, and close to his ear he whispers “I love you so much”, leaving a kiss at his nape right after.

At the same hushed tone, with a smile on his face, Mingyu replies “Love you too, so much”.

In all of its simplicity, Wonwoo thinks there has never been a better way to celebrate his birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first post ever, so i'm kinda nervous fdghdhd  
> also english isn't my first language, so i apologize for any mistakes, please let me know so i can fix it :)  
> kudos, comments and constructive criticism are welcome  
> if you wanna talk, or just become moots, my twt is @sanshinx  
> hope you're having a lovely day <3


End file.
